


Raindrops on Roses and Surprise Kisses

by Muffindragon227



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It didn't matter. At least, it shouldn't have. It never had before, and it certainly didn't matter now. <br/>That idiot could do whatever he wanted. Hajime didn't care. Because there was no way he was jealous. Not of a flock of stupid mindless girls that had nothing better to do than cling to and flirt with his captain. <br/>Except Oikawa wasn’t his captain anymore; and it had bothered him. </b>
</p>
<p>Hajime sits in the rain and contemplates where his place is in Tooru's life after losing to Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses and Surprise Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivia/gifts).



> Set a few weeks after Seijou loses to Karasuno. This is a gift for the lovely Ambivia who had asked for cliché rain kisses for her OTP.

Cold drops of rain spattered against his face, and seeped through his thick, spiky mop of hair, running icy threads against his scalp and down his neck. 

A chill had settled into his bones a few minutes ago but still Hajime refused to move. 

_Stupid shittykawa._

It didn't matter. At least, it shouldn't have. It never had before, and it certainly didn't matter now. 

That idiot could do whatever he wanted. Hajime didn't care. Because there was no way he was jealous. Not of a flock of stupid mindless girls that had nothing better to do than cling to and flirt with his captain. 

Except Oikawa wasn’t his captain anymore; and it had bothered him. 

Hajime blamed stress. The stress of final exams, of college applications, of the looming reality that high school was almost over. He blamed the pain of losing to Karasuno at the spring tournament, and the fact that it meant he no longer had a reason to go and thrash the stupid idiot for flirting with his fans. 

Yes, that's what this was. He wasn't jealous, just upset over the fact that he couldn't continue the ritual they'd had going since starting high school. 

He just missed volleyball, and his best friend. 

Warmth streaked down his cheeks, and mixed with the cold raindrops. 

“Iwa-chan there you are! What are you doing out here?” 

Hajime frowned. This was just what he needed. He lifted his head and sent Tooru a withering glare. A warning that the man was not welcome right now. 

Of course, Tooru ignored it. 

“Geez, you look terrible. Like a drowned rat. No wonder girls don't like you,” Tooru teased. His usual cocky smirk plastered across his stupid face as he stared down at Hajime, huddled up on a bench near the school entrance. 

Something inside Hajime snapped. “Fuck off Oikawa! Just leave me alone!”

Tooru stood there, real hurt flashed across his features, before he schooled his expression into one of his teasing pouts. 

“So rude Iwa-chan,” he scolded, walking to towards Hajime instead of away. 

Hajime continued to frown as he approached, watching as Tooru slipped his jacket off. 

Tooru stopped beside him and carefully draped the jacket over his back. “You'll catch a cold sitting out here.”

And just like that he was walking away with no jacket, in the cold spring rain. 

_Stupid shittykawa!_

Hajime was up an instant later chasing after him. 

Hajime wasn't thinking as he grabbed Tooru by the hand, spinning him around. And he definitely wasn't thinking when his lips crashed into Tooru’s. 

Of course the second he realized what he’d just done, he started thinking again. He pulled back from the kiss as fast as he'd initiated it, cheeks burning and lips tingling. 

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_

Tooru blinked at him, then his lips curled into a smirk. “Iwa-chan, was that your way of apologizing?”

“Fuc-”

“Because if it was, it was a terribly short apology.”

Hajime didn't have more than a second to process what Tooru had just said, before he was invading Hajime’s space. Before he was hit with the overly strong scent of Tooru’s cologne. Before Tooru’s fingers were brushing against his chin, tilting it. Before Tooru was kissing him again. 

He froze, completely at a loss and uncertain what to do. 

But Tooru wasn't. No, Tooru knew exactly what to do. He hand rested fully on Hajime’s cheek, and he angled his mouth, deepening the kiss. His lips brushed against Hajime’s, demanding in their force and all Hajime could do was follow. 

Follow his lead as Tooru’s hand came to rest on Hajime’s hip, pulling him closer. Obey when Tooru’s tongue flicked against his lips demanding access. Surrender as his best friend stole his breath and tore apart all the lies he'd been telling himself. 

The rain was still pouring down on them as Tooru pulled away, but Hajime couldn't convince himself the shiver that ran through his body was due to the cold. 

He also had to curse Tooru, who, despite being just as soaked as he was, looked even sexier than before. It was a sin. No one should be allowed to look sexy when they've been caught in the rain. 

“Apology accepted.” Tooru flashed him a grin and started walking away again. 

Rage flashed through Hajime. 

This time, when he caught up with Tooru, he smacked the man in the back of the head. 

“Stupid shittykawa!” 

“Ow! Iwa-chan you’re so mean!”

Hajime huffed, but he still fell into step beside Tooru, ruefully accepting that it was where he wanted to be and more importantly, maybe it was where he belonged.


End file.
